


Weekend Plans

by commandersmoothdog



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Criminal Steve McGarrett, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandersmoothdog/pseuds/commandersmoothdog
Summary: It surprised Crime Boss Steve just how much he enjoyed trying to break the blond detective last time. He had to leave, the cops getting far too close for comfort, but he doesn't stay away long. How can he? He's missed his blond detective so much! He's sure his blond's missed him too.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Weekend Plans

The detective was careful of what went into his drinks, and Steve had to commend him for it, as well as feel responsible for it. Their last encounter was highly possible mostly because of fun samples his boys in pharmaceuticals had supplied him with. He slightly wondered what was going on in the detective’s life that was found at the bar drinking his woes away. 

Steve loved to shower his pharmaceutical boys with lavish gifts and extraordinary pension plans. In turn, they got _and_ created for him, some of the best stuff on and off the market. 

The last time he had the detective captive, it was because he got far too close and wasn’t willing to let up. Steve needed to teach him a lesson about, and spent a weekend drugging and fucking the blond. It’d been a lot of fun. He would have actually loved to keep the detective as his new pet, but he had an empire to run and the detective wasn’t a nobody. His task force looked for him and Steve was forced to flee the island for some time. 

He spent time conducting business overseas. Collecting weapons, gathering special ingredients that his pharmaceutical boys could play with, and playing a game of cat and mouse with just barely escaping an assassination attempt which called for him to personally deal with one of his competitors. 

Despite how busy he’s been...he’s missed his detective. 

Enough time has passed that he returns to the island and tracks down his blond. 

The new substance he was given to capture his favorite toy was a paralyzing agent obtained from a new pet snake that was gifted to him recently as a present. Well, it was a calling card but Steve thought it looked too cute to kill. He managed to ‘deal with’ the sender, and the snake turned out to be quite the gift indeed. 

Steve watched from far enough as the detective walked to his car and opened his door. The substance being just under the handle. It worked fast, by the time Steve left his hiding spot and approached the blond, said blond had collapsed to the ground.

Oh, he was still conscious, he was still very aware. He finally got close enough for the blond’s blue eyes to catch sight of him. Steve smirked, “Hello, Detective. Beautiful night, isn’t it?” 

He knelt as he took out a cloth dabbed with chloroform. “Experimentation and such, can’t have you making too much of a fuss just yet. So…nighty night.” He said and before the blond could curse or yell, he placed the cloth over his mouth and nose. 

Once the detective was out, Steve put him in the back of his own car and got into the driver’s seat after fishing out the keys. He drove them to the detective’s place, knowing that he would be alone for the weekend. Making quick work of getting him to his bed, he took his time unwrapping his present and securing him to the bed, spread eagle, arms and legs tied to the bed’s posts. 

He brought his own set of toys and supplies but as he dug through the detective’s personal drawers he was more than pleased to see toys of his own. Grabbing some lube he prepped the detective, taking his time before inserting one of the toys he brought with him. The last time he had the detective, it was harsh and cruel, with short alternates of calm and kind, to simply fuck with his mind. This was to be the reverse. Pleasing the detective until he was a writhing mess, _begging_ Steve to fuck him! 

Bringing in a chair he thought was comfortable enough, he sat down and waited. Playing on his phone. When he was sure he was almost time for the detective to wake, he activated the vibrator via the app on his phone. When he saw the detective begin to stir, he buzzed it up to a higher setting, smirking as the blond came more into consciousness. 

“Hello, detective. Have you missed me?” 


End file.
